


Schemes

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marluxia tries to garner another ally.





	Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss as a lie” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The final few thrusts are his own—Demyx has already reached his peak and boiled over, crying out so loudly that Marluxia’s convinced they heard him all the way in the lounge. Now he’s spent and flagging, lying limp and blissful in his own bed, looking up with a dizzy expression that somehow makes him look even dumber than usual. It would be easier just to pull out, say it all, and leave, but Marluxia’s too close now not to finish; Demyx might be a lazy fool, but he’s a _hot_ one, and his pliant body’s blissfully tight around Marluxia’s cock. Demyx gives no complaint as Marluxia fucks his satiated body to its limit. When Marluxia does finish, its with a heated growl, and he lets himself spill all over Demyx’s velvety insides. Demyx shivers and croons. 

He’s probably too far-gone now to tell the difference between affection and business, but Marluxia continues the charade anyway. Breathing just as hard and slick with just a smidgen less sweat, Marluxia leans down to press a gentle kiss against Demyx’s parted lips. Demyx moans happily and leans into the gesture. The one upside to his idiocy is that he probably can’t tell that it’s a _lie_ , that every one of Marluxia’s actions tonight has been laced with other motives. He pulls back and runs his fingers through Demyx’s golden hair as he voices the final manipulation, purring, “Shall I give you a few minutes to recover before we tell Saïx the good news?”

“News?” Demyx mutters, blinking dazedly at him.

Marluxia’s voice is so much softer than his heart. “That you want to come with me to Castle Oblivion... so you can help me with my _other_ plans.”

“Oh,” Demyx grunts, a chuckle coming into his voice, like he forgot it all and it’s funny to remember, “right, that! Yeah, sorry, dude—no go.”

Marluxia freezes instantly. There wasn’t a single moment throughout the entire evening where Demyx seemed like anything other than putty in his hands. It takes great effort to keep his tone from shifting into something conspicuously dangerous when he asks, “ _What?_ ”

“What?” Demyx counters, clueless and cheerful. “C’mon, more work, me? And rebelling sounds like a lot of work! A lot of _scary_ work. But, like, I wish yah luck and all. I won’t tell.” He lifts his bare hands up as if to show his surrender to that part, but that part’s not what Marluxia wanted. _All_ of Demyx is bare, because Marluxia stripped every bit of black fabric away with his teeth and hands. He’d thought it was clear why he was doing that. 

He grits out, “I thought we had an understanding...”

“About what?”

Marluxia finally breaks and _glares_ , enough that Demyx shrinks back into his pillow. He laughs nervously, “Hey, at least the sex was good, right?”

It was. But Demyx being fun in bed doesn’t make up for him being completely and utterly useless to Marluxia’s plans of conquest. 

He jerks abruptly out of Demyx’s body. Demyx half yelps, half groans, and Marluxia turns away completely, fetching his robe off the floor. He pulls his pants back up with his back turned to Demyx and gathers his gloves from their place on the nightstand. He can feel Demyx’s eyes sheepishly following him. 

“Look, man, I’m sorry...”

“I didn’t want you anyway,” Marluxia spits out, which is petty but true—he only needed more _numbers_ —Demyx wouldn’t have been actually helpful in any other way. Marluxia practically storms towards the door.

He stops as Demyx calls after him, “Sooo, does that mean no sex again...?”

For a moment, Marluxia’s ready to vehemently insist they never speak again. But then he actually looks back at the very naked, very handsome man stretched across the sheets. Bitterness and lust fight a war inside his chest.

Lust wins. Marluxia grunts, “We’ll see,” and leaves.


End file.
